


Unrequited

by everythingbooksandmusic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Crush, Possibly Unrequited Love, Scorbus, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingbooksandmusic/pseuds/everythingbooksandmusic
Summary: This is my first try at Scorbus. The idea came into my mind after reading thestressedsorceress' s scorbus/scorose imagine.Hope you all enjoy it.Reviews will  be really appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Scorbus. The idea came into my mind after reading thestressedsorceress' s scorbus/scorose imagine.  
> Hope you all enjoy it.Reviews will be really appreciated.

There he was again. His platinum blonde hair flying away in the wind. His perfect lips curled into a smile that reached his stormy grey eyes. Those grey eyes that Albus had begun to admire.

They were striding through the ground back to the castle, after a rather exciting herbology class. The two boys were laughing at their own inside jokes. Yet Albus knew that the other boy's mind was elsewhere. He wandered off into his own world a quite lot lately, more than usual. Albus watched his head turn to the direction where a familiar red head was talking to her friends, Albus momentarily forgotten.

It was always like this now. Of course, she was perfect. Her, Rose Granger-Weasley. She had everything, turned out to be the perfect daughter any father could ever want. But he, Albus Severus Potter, turned out to be a disappointment. To everyone else anyway. A Potter in Slytherin. A Potter who didn't play Quidditch. A Potter who liked boys. Not that he, himself, minded much. Not anymore, atleast.

Maybe Rose had everything, but he was the one who loved Scorpius Malfoy, his bestfriend. Not Rose, not her. It just did not make any sense. Scorpius was, of course, oblivious to that palpable fact. How _strange_ people do not notice the smallest things; the slight blush on Albus' face whenever they happened to touch, which was quite a lot and the way his pupils dilated when he saw Scorpius. All those small things that mattered.

And so he remained, the same, day after day. Not knowing whether to tell Scorpius or not, battling a silent war inside his own head. In the end he realized that he didn't want to. Not if it meant ruining what they had now. Not wanting to leave Scorpius guilty. No, it was perfect the way it was now. Rose would eventually love Scorpius and he would be happy. That was the only thing Albus needed. Even if it meant stepping to the side. He could always find someone else. Just not someone like Scorpius.

There was no one _like_  Scorpius.

There could never be.


End file.
